callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Apothicon Sword
The 'Apothicon Swords'https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IBPW2IKpV6Q are four Wonder Weapons in Call of Duty: Black Ops III on Shadows of Evil. The weapons are elemental based, and can be upgraded. The four Apothicon Swords are the Maroth Zorguamat, Ullamargor Zortuk, Astanar Nethurgast, and Shubozzor Ullagua. Accessing the Swords In order to access the room containing the swords, the player has to ride the train car throughout the city. There are locations marked on the path map with a red question mark, one in each district, the positions of the symbols never change, but the symbols will. The quickest way to find all three symbols is to take the train from Waterfront to Footlight Districts; this will have two symbols on the right side of the train, and then take the train from Footlight to the Canals District. If one looks on the right side of the train, they will see a symbol. After finding all three symbols, the player must head down into the Subway station and enter beast mode. On the wall there will be an arch containing all potential symbols. The player must electrocute the three correct symbols in any order to destroy the wall and gain access to the egg room. Beware though of hitting the wrong symbol since it will cause the wall to reset and one must try again the next round, making Trial and error a risky tactic. After picking up an egg, one must place it on each Eldritch statue located around the map. To find one, the player must enter beast mode and smash the crates containing the statue. The player must then kill 10-12 Zombies, whose souls will flow into the Jar, like the Diamond in Buried and the containers in Moon. After all Statues have been completed, return to the wall and place the egg in the sword on top of the sphere the egg came from, and the player will now have a random Apothicon sword. Upgrading the Swords To upgrade the swords, one must first take their Apothicon sword to their character specific ritual site. If the player is Nero, they must take the sword to Nero's landing (near spawn). If the player is Jessica, they must go to the Burlesque (footlight district). If the player is Floyd, they must go to the boxing gym (docks). If the player is Jack, they must go to the Ruby Rabbit (canals district). Once the player reaches their character specific area, there will be a spirit floating over the ritual table. The spirit will give one the Arch Ovem. The player must then take the Arch Ovem to four ritual circles spread over the map. The ritual circles are red, with symbols from the original creation of the sword around them. The first circle is outside of the spawn, the second circle is outside of the boxing gym, the third circle is outside of the burlesque, and the final circle is outside of the Ruby Rabbit. Once the player reaches one of the circles, they must place the Arch Ovem down in the center of it. After placing the Arch Ovem in the circle, it will float up into the air and a single Margwa will spawn. After defeating the Margwa, one must repeat the process on the other three circles. Note that on the second circle, two Margwas will spawn (same goes for the third and fourth), and the player may only do one ritual per round. After completing all the ritual circles, the player should now see that the Arch Ovem is glowing, this indicates that one has completed all the circles. For the final step, the player must return to their character specific location. On return, the spirit will ask for the Apothicon sword. Give the spirit the sword, wait a few moments, and the spirit will return to with the Reborn sword. References Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops III Wonder Weapons